Randomness Ensues
by LooMoo
Summary: Series...eventually, maybe...of unrelated crack ficlets that may or may not make any sense what so ever. Tell you what, why don't you have a read and find out? Nanofate Nanoha x Fate
1. Pillow Talk

A/N: Just a few short ficlets that I may update as and when I get any ideas. Enjoy. (By the way this one is a little weird but please continue reading til the end!)

Disclaimer: Don't own MGLN

* * *

**Pillow Talk**

The church was filled to the brim with family, friends and acquaintances.

All were whispering to each other silently, some even letting out quiet giggles at the expense of the young man at the forefront of the gathering.

But he didn't care. Since he met the love of his life nobody had taken them seriously, always laughing at him whenever they saw him with his arm around such a beautiful creation.

"_You aren't right for each other man she's…how should I say this…umm let's see. Ah she's too young for you!"_ His best friend had said on countless occasions, and to be honest a few times he had even begun to believe him. Perhaps there wasn't a place in this world for the love that they shared.

Though looking in his partner-to-be's beautiful burgundy eyes all of those doubts disappeared.

"Do you Lee Jin-Gyu take Fate Testarossa to be your lawfully wedded…" The priest glanced at the mans love "…wife?"

"I do" Lee said with nothing but pride and adoration in his heart, as he went to lightly caressed his partner's incredibly soft cheek.

"And do you Fate Testarossa take Lee Jin-Gyu to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest continued looking at Fate.

Fate, so clearly overcome with joy could not utter a word, instead she simply smiled the smile that Lee loved so much.

The priest coughed "Well then, I now pronounce you man and pi-"

"Hold it right there!" Came a bellowing cry as the churches wooden doors flew open with a firm kick by none other than a very determined, very angry Nanoha "Step away from Fate she's mine"

"Nu-uh she belongs to me, I paid for her" he retorted putting his arm around his treasured possession "We are in love"

Nanoha said nothing for a moment but allowed a dark shadow and smug grin to adorn her face until she finally spoke "Didn't seem that way when she was in my bed the other night" She said in a sadistic tone "She's very soft isn't she, I just loved cuddling up to her"

Lee gasped and let go of Fate quickly causing her to become off balance and fall to the floor. He look down at her as he clenched his fists and mumbled "Y-you cheater…is this true?" Fate did nothing but smile up at him, confirming his fears. "Waaaa! We're through!" and with that he ran out of the church and out of Nanoha's life forever.

"Ah now that he's gone me and you can be together" She crooned as she lifted the object of her affection from the floor and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Erm Nanoha… you do realise that's just a pillow right?" The real Fate stated as she walked through the church doors (after being pushed aside by a crying, nerdy-looking man) and up to her slightly-out-of-her-mind friend hugging a dakimakura in a wedding dress with a picture of herself on.

"Shup up Fate-chan"

* * *

A/N: Haha oh god. No idea how people will take this.

If you have no idea what the hell is going on it would be a really good idea to **Google Lee Jin-Gyu **… seriously do it if you don't know who he is already.

Review please x


	2. You Gonna Get Befriended!

**You Gonna Get Befriended!**

Fate was bored.

She had finished all the work she needed to complete, and with nothing else to do she was reduced to surfing the net, Googling anything that came to mind.

She Googled her own name, Nanoha's name, her's and Nanoha's name together (the results of such a search proved interesting and successful at wasting an hour or two) until once again she became bored.

"Hey what's up Fate-chan!" Hayate shouted waking Fate up with a start as she was beginning to nod off.

"Mou, Hayate why'd you have to wake me?" Fate scowled as she rubbed her eyes before giving her friend the death glare.

"Meh, I felt like it" She said innocently "So watcha doing?"

"Nothing I'm bored, I wish I was at home" Fate sighed as she held her head in her hands and stared longingly at a picture of herself and Nanoha at the funfair sharing an ice-cream.

"Aww missing your girlfwiend are we?" Hayate teased, earning yet another glare from Fate "Why don't you join Facebook and talk to her?"

"Facebook? What's that? Sounds painful"

"Tsk, be quite Fate and move aside" Hayate said with a smile as the blonde complied.

She sat down in the chair and typed a few things until she arrived at her desired page.

"Basically, just input some of your information here…here…then do that" Hayate yammered as she waited patiently for Fate to complete the required entries "And you are pretty much done, you should upload a picture of your self for your display picture first though."

Fate went wide eyed for a second before turning away looking embarrassed, a light blush forming across the bridge of her nose.

"What is it?" Hayate asked questioningly noticing the taller girl's discomfort.

"Umm, well the only picture I have of myself at the moment is…this one" Fate shyly clicked up a fanart picture of her and Nanoha intimately kissing each other.

Hayate's jaw hung wide open.

_Oh crap I drew that picture where did she get that from!__? _She thought in a panic.

As if to answer her internal question Fate quickly justified herself "I was just doing a quick search on the net and I happened to come across this picture and I thought the art was good so I thought, you know…"

"No, no it's fine, it will do, use that one" hastily wanting to change the subject she alerted Fate to a change on the computer screen. "Hey Fate look you already have a friend request!"

"Oh wow, that was quick" Fate said excitedly "Yey it's from Nanoha".

As Fate dragged her mouse over the 'Accept' button she suddenly felt uneasy, though shuddering lightly she brushed the feeling off and clicked her mouse.

All of a sudden her computer started making crazy noises, getting louder and louder until the two girls had to cover their ears in an attempt to drown out the blare.

"What's going on, Haya-!" Fate's frantic shouts where cut short as the computer exploded causing the two girls to fly back off their seats. Then all was silent.

Fate was the first to peak her head above the overturned chair. She spotted the monitor lying on it's side on the other side of the room, there was a huge crack across the screen yet she could still make out the six words in large letters across it before the image flickered off to darkness.

You are now friends with Nanoha

* * *

A/N: Another random idea that popped in my head X3  
Hope you liked it, if you did, review please x


End file.
